role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Harinezura
Harinezura (ハリネズラ Harynezura) is a giant rat kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Harinezura is a dirty rat to the core. Hostile towards anyone that isn't a rat, he wishes to raise destruction not because he likes destroying buildings, but because he wish to bring the plague onto surface and to lead his verminous kind to reign supreme. History Debut: Passenger of the Plague Harinezura first appeared where he was summoned by Inconnu in his dimension to go forth and put a plague at Chicago in act of revenge. Inconnu then granted Harinezura the ability to control rats and assigned Harinezura to act out the mission; to which Harinezura accepted. A portal then opened up and Harinezura then entered inside of it, then heading out to Chicago. Harinezura quickly went to work and then fired his eye beams down at some rats, turning them into bigger, meaner and mutated rats. Harinezura then commanded his giant rat army and led them into Chicago. Harinezura then burrowed underground again and then awaited his chance to strike. Following the defeat of his mutant rat army, Harinezura then burrowed out from underground, blasting up dirt and debris. Harinezura shot down Plague Rays at some buildings, creating some explosions. The destroyed pieces of the building then fall down to WolfMask's, Booker's and Robo Lass's area. WolfMask jumped and as WolfMask jumps, he begins running and jumping across the pieces of the building, the wind and intensity having no effect on him, until he escapes the pieces, landing onto a building, Booker and Robo Lass also took cover as well. Luckily, then Ultraman Cosmos appeared and got into a crouched position. Harinezura turned and spotted Ultraman Cosmos and then charged at him. However, then Ultraman Cosmos's palm glowed with a bright and soft energy; Cosmos then opened his palm as a soft beam comes out of his palm, then using the beam to surround Harinezura. However, instead of feeling pain, Harinezura instead felt soothed, calming down. The ray then took it's effect and calmed down Harinezrua. Ultraman Cosmos then advised Harinezura to leave, Harinezura then roared and burrowed away. As Harinezura took off, his giant rats followed him behind; thus making the rats leave Chicago and ending the rat problem in the city. Powered Gyaos Harinezura reappeared in the RP where he came to assist Powered Gyaos in the attack of Nagoya. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake as a monster suddenly bursts forth out of the ground and smashes into Harinezura's side; Gomora had arrived. Powered Gyaos then flew towards Gomora and and blasted icy breath at him. Gomora moved out of the way and charges forward, smashing head first into the monster. Harinezura did some combat against Gomora some more, ramming his horns at him, before then Gomora then grabbed Harinezura by the horns and threw him at Powered Gyaos, causing both kaiju to collide and fall over. Powered Gyaos then fought off Gomora some more, with Harinezura joining in and combatting him some more. Eventually, Gomora started pumping energy into the Gyaos, before then roaring as he throws the Gyaos hybrid over his head, almost with pure luck smashing him into Harinezura; as the two collide, a powerful explosion occurs from Powered Gyaos. Not enough to kill him, but it sure as hell hurts. A massive explosion occurred and then Powered Gyaos flew off into a portal, retreating. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath WIP Abilities * Rat Control: '''With ray beams from his eyes, Harinezura can control rats, turning them into Mutant Rats and can command them to attack others. * '''Plague Rays: '''Harinezura can fire powerful, light-green colored energy beams from his horns. * '''Burrowing: '''Thanks to his long arms and rake-like claws, Harinezura can burrow underground at fast speeds. * '''Black Mist: '''Harinezura can emit a black mist from the top of his head to block his enemies's area, making it hard for others to see. * '''Claws: '''Harinezura has very sharp, rake-like claws that he can use to slash and claw at his enemies. They also help him to dig underground. * '''Dimensional Travel: Harinezura is''' 'capable of traveling from to or from other dimensions. * '''Horns: '''Harinezura can use his sharp horns for battle. Trivia * Harinezura is most likely based off of the scrapped rat kaiju from the lost project ''Giant Horde Beast Nezura. * Harinezura is one of the few kaiju working for Inconnu who is a mammalian kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutants Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased